1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to current regulation circuits, and particularly to a current regulation circuit used in a power over Ethernet (POE) system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Most POE ports of a POE system supply 25.5 W (watt) power. A network device requiring a large amount of power requires a plurality of POE ports to supply power in parallel to operate. However, the plurality of POE ports may be connected to the network device via cables having different impedances, which causes current signals flowing through the cables to be different. Thus, the plurality of POE ports cannot supply maximum power to drive the network device. Therefore, there is a need for a POE system that can overcome the described limitations.